This invention relates generally to command fuzing of projectiles, and specifically to a variable-time fuze system for small caliber rapid-fire projectiles.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to devise a system which will enable a projectile to be detonated at some predetermined point along its flight trajectory. One technique for accomplishing this purpose is to provide the projectile with a timed fuze set to go off at a predetermined time after firing. The disadvantage of this technique is that once the projectile has been fired all control over the time and place of detonation is lost. In other systems the point of detonation of the projectile can be subject to control by a ground operator, but in these systems it has been found necessary to rely upon a proximity detector which is responsive to the target or ground signature for its operation. Such systems are exceedingly complex and would not lend themselves readily to adoption in a small caliber, rapid-fire projectile system as contemplated by this invention.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a command fuzing system for small caliber, rapid-fire projectiles in which the point of detonation is controlled by an operator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a command fuzing system which does not depend upon proximity detectors.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a command fuzing system which is simple, rugged, reliable, and capable of being implemented in small size projectiles.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.